Gushkin-banda: Parasu
|image=Parasu.jpg |kanji=金工-上帝: 更生 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kinkou-Jotei: Kousei |literal english=Saṃsāra |english tv=Reincarnation |viz manga=Metempsychosis |game names=Transmigration of the Enlightened Bodies |parent jutsu=The Path Gold Alignment |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Gaoh Minazuki, Asu Rashoujin, Sun Wukong (SahaTo) |hand signs=Rabbit, Dog, Ram, Dog, Tiger |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This is an advanced Gushkin-banda jutsu that allows Gaoh to transcend the bounds of the physical world. This technique requires a special hand sign along with advanced chakra manipulation across the body. The end result of this technique is that Gaoh’s body is passed between the physical world and the spiritual realm. This technique creates the appearance of applied invisibility. With the essence of the imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. This technique requires a gargantuan amount of chakra, comparable to the God techniques performed by of progenitor of chakra. However, this is not really the case, for an invisible man can still interact with his surroundings. In this state, Gaoh’s body is more spiritual then physical. Gaoh cannot interact with physical matter in this state such touching trees, animals, people and so on. Though it is possible for him to appear as a faint image of a ghost, he still cannot so much as make a sound. To appear as this ghost figure, Gaoh must include extra , as in the natural state of this technique, he is entirely out of sight. Even doujutsu cannot track him unless if they are able to see into the spiritual realm, as he leaves no trace in the physical world or those able to see astral plane. Gaoh is also not able to speak with the living, in this state. This technique is ideal for stealth and infiltration. However, this state can only be held for a fixed amount of time which is at most ten minutes after which Gaoh will not be able to mold chakra for a short time. Though very useful, Gaoh hardly ever use this technique during battle as it makes him nearly impossible to make an attack land against him. Gaoh normally uses this technique in tangent with his Phagaro Rooho technique to escape the blast radius or other powerful techniques. The technique serves as a unique form of travel within the shinobi world as his speed/agility and maneuverability increases greatly in this form to the point where he appears that he's not affected by air resistance, gravity or space-time ninjutsu as they only affect the spiritual plane. He is also able to pass through physical attacks, in this form as well, making certain forms of , as he transcends his physical form into the and into the simultaneously. The heavenly sovereign can also extend this ability towards any physical object within his range, by simply making contact with it before he activates this technique. The size of the object is normally no larger than a small house or even some larger summons in some cases as long as maintains contact with the object that he is transcending. He is also able to transpose various parts of his body while using this technique. Even as to evade sword slashes, punches or other incoming attacks from his opponents. As extending this technique to his comrades, they are unable to use this ability just as selective as Gaoh himself. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Jutsu